Mobile sellers are common. They sell a wide range of products. For example, mobile sellers sell food, beverages, household items, tools, clothing, and many other things. Mobile sellers can sell from trucks that park along the side of the road, from booths at swap meets and flea markets, from booths at trade shows, as well as from concessions at events such as outdoor concerts, sporting events, festivals, and the like.
Mobile sellers typically move from one location to another location. Of course, the mobile sellers typically attempt to select locations and times for selling in a manner that enhances profits. This is typically done based upon prior experience, common sense, advice from others, and intuition. However, prior experience, common sense, advice from others, and intuition do not necessarily facilitate the selection of those particular locations and times which will actually enhance profits for the mobile seller.
Catering truck operators are examples of such mobile sellers. Catering truck operators typically select the locations and times which they believe will tend to maximize their profits. For example, catering truck operators generally select locations and times for which they believe customers are likely to be present and for which they believe that few, if any, other catering trucks are likely to be present. In this manner, the catering truck operators attempt to maximize the number of potential customers while attempting to minimize unwanted competition.